Gleaming Dagger
by Moonlight Jade
Summary: A certain character is finally fed up with life so what does she decide to do? How would you wish to rid yourself of pain?


Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Inuyasha or any characters pertaining unless I create a character for the sole purpose of adding to the plot of the story. I'm sorry I have to repeat myself but I don't really want to be sued. I'm in a dark mood so this is going to be a dark fic.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Gleaming Dagger  
  
By: Moonlight Jade  
  
- - - - -  
  
A petite and fragile looking girl lay crouched in the lush grass of the forest. Her eyes  
  
were slightly red, betraying the fact that she had been crying. Her mahogany locks covered her  
  
face as she lay, broken and crying. Her shoulders shook from the constantly flowing tears. Mud  
  
was caked to her skin and clothing, she didn't even try to clean it off of herself. She didn't care  
  
how she looked right now. The only thought running through her head was of the pain she was  
  
feeling. She racked her brain trying to think of a way to rid herself of the pain. Only one  
  
resolution came to her. In order to rid herself of her pain, she must first rid the world of herself.  
  
The flow of tears increased at this thought. She would have never thought herself to be so weak  
  
but here she was, sitting in the grass, crying again, and thinking of suicide.  
  
The girl forced herself from the ground, holding onto a nearby tree for support. Slowly  
  
and as quietly as possible, she made her way to the village that was like a second home to her.  
  
She could see it in the distance, she quickened her pace slightly. She wanted to get it all over  
  
with. The sooner she did this the sooner she would rid herself of this constant pain. She wiped  
  
her eyes. No one need know she had been crying if she ran into someone before she went  
  
through with her plan. She was walking through the village, heading toward the familiar hut of  
  
her elderly friend. She ignored the peculiar stares she was receiving from some of the villagers.  
  
She stepped foot inside the hut and looked around, making sure that no one was inside.  
  
Once inside she looked around for any kind of sharp object. Suddenly she saw the dagger under  
  
some cloth in the corner. It belonged to her friend, for her own protection if someone was to  
  
attack her inside her home. The girl quickly tore a section away from the material and wrapped  
  
the dagger in its blue depths. She tucked it away in her shirt before making her way back out of  
  
the hut and heading in the direction of the forest on the skirts of the village. As she made her  
  
way through the beautiful trees, tears again began to well up in her eyes. She threw herself down  
  
at the base of her favorite tree, The God Tree.  
  
She pulled the dagger from her clothes and looked into its shining depths. The blade was,  
  
of course, silver. The only exception to the silver was the small blue crystals instilled in the also  
  
silver hilt. The beauty of it awed her. She was somewhat relieved at the thought of being slain at  
  
the hands of something so beautiful. With shaking hands, she brought the dagger's blade against  
  
the flesh of her wrist. The girl dragged the blade across her skin and watched as her own blood  
  
spilled from the wound. Slowly, but surely, she felt her life leaving her as the sticky mass  
  
surrounded her body.  
  
Suddenly a silver haired boy appeared, standing above her bloodied body. He looked  
  
down at her in utmost shock and sorrow. He witnessed the blood leaving her wrist as she  
  
dropped the dagger on the ground. She felt weak and didn't even seem to notice that there was a  
  
boy above her. He leaned down towards her and pulled her fragile form into an embrace. Tears  
  
fell from her eyes, mingling with the blood that now covered her body. How ironic it seemed to  
  
her that everything she ever wanted could only be obtained through something so tragic. How  
  
long had she desired to be embraced like this before? For the first time since she had met the  
  
boy, she saw him cry. He was crying for her. She began to get weak, she knew it would not be  
  
long now. She smiled weakly at him. He never showed he cared until it was too late. 'Typical of  
  
him,' she thought to herself, 'that he would wait until my demise to truly embrace me.'  
  
He was the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes. Even if he hadn't been there, he  
  
would have been the last thing she saw, fore he was always on her mind. As she was lost in the  
  
darkness, all the sounds of the forest around her ceased to exist. But even through the sudden  
  
silence, she heard him call her name....  
  
'Kagome...'  
  
- - - - -  
  
So what did you think? Please review. Um... should I continue or do you want it to stay like this. What do you think would happen if I did decide to continue it? I like to hear these things. I'll only write more if people want me to so review review review.  
  
Moonlight Jade 


End file.
